Struggles of Ryder Scanlon
by XxXRachaelLAXxX
Summary: "Hi I'm Ryder and this...this is the end"


**Hi. WARNING! VERY EMOTIONAL STORY SO BEWARE. This story is different because I've done the last bit first and then the build up to this chapter will come after if you get idea came to me during a very boring French lesson. Why did I do French gcse ㈴9 anyways here's the story. **

* * *

><p>He felt like he was going to explode in tears any second. He couldn't. He was at school sitting next to Holly. Just then, the bell went for the end of the lesson. He got up and left. Not the lesson, the entire school. He began running home, tears flowing from his eyes. He couldn't take it anymore. He was useless, empty, nobody would realise that he'd gone. The world would be a much better place without him.<p>

He got home, opened the door and went to the kitchen. He grabbed a large bottle of red wine and drunk it. He knew this was dangerous and it was going to harm him but that was what he wanted. He then ran upstairs to the bathroom. He curled up in a ball and cried and cried. He got his self harm kit out of his pocket and cut. Deeper and deeper he went. It hurt like nothing he had experienced before. He got up to go and wash the blood off his arm. He hit his head on the mirror. Blood began coming out from his forehead. He started to slash his wrists even more. He looked at his face. His eyes and cheeks were bright red from crying so much and from sleep deprivation. He was in no state to go anywhere. He then had an idea.

"Hi. I'm Ryder and er..." He began to sob. "This...This is the end. Well, bye then." He posted that video to his Facebook page, where more abuse was being posted. He began cutting more and more, beginning to get dizzy from the blood loss. His phone then rang. It was Lennox. Taking a moment to compose himself, he answered it.

"Ryder, where are you? Everyone's looking for you." Lennox yelled.

"I'm at home. I forgot my Geography paper. I'll be right back." He chocked back tears. Lennox knew something was up. She knew Ryder was quite seriously depressed, but she had never ever seen him cry. The other thing was Ryder didn't take Geography.

"Ryder what's up?" Lennox was worried about Ryder. "Ryder?" She realised that he had hung up.

"Lennox have you seen this?" One of Lennox's friends showed her the video of Ryder on Facebook. Her heart began to beat fast.

"Ring 911. Tell them to go to my house and break in now. Hurry!" She ran as fast as she could to her car. She rung Mel on her mobile.

"Aunt Mel. Where are you?" She asked, speeding home.

"I'm nearly home. Why? Oh by the way work was so funny today..." Mel was interrupted by Lennox.

"Hurry up please. It's Ryder."

"What's wrong with him?" Mel asked, beginning to get worried.

"He's going to kill himself"

Meanwhile, Ryder was going to do it. He had the tablets in his hand. One by one, he began swallowing them, cutting his wrist twice for every tablet he swallowed. He managed to eat about twenty before breaking down in tears.

Mel got home and ran up to the bathroom. Ryder had the door unlocked. She opened the door and saw him. His arms were all bloody and his face was all red. He was crying his eyes out.

"No. Put that down." Mel said sternly.

"No!" He managed to swallow another five tables before Mel tried to take the bottle of pills away from him. Just then, Lennox came and used her strength to take them away from him. She grabbed his self harm kit from the floor. She ran out to call 911. Mel wrapped her arms around Ryder, who couldn't stop sobbing. He wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his shoulder on her shoulder. Mel put a hand on his head. She patted the side of his head, trying to make him stop crying.

"Calm down honey please." She kissed his head through his hair. She looked at his bloody arms. "Sit here for me" she sat him against the wall. She grabbed some toilet paper and wrapped it around his wrists to stop the blood flow. She put pressure on his wrists. That hurt Ryder.

"Come on." She helped him stand up and managed to walk him to his bed, where he collapsed.

"LENNOX!" Mel screamed, trying to wake Ryder up. He was still awake, but very weak.

"The ambulance is here. By the way I saw a bottle of red wine in the sink. I think he drunk all of it before." Lennox showed them in to the room.

"What pill has he taken?" The paramedic asked.

"Paracetamol. He's had about twenty five."

"Ok. It's likely that he may have some liver damage. He's gonna have a tough few days." Mel and Lennox hugged each other as the paramedics took Ryder away. Mel followed them into the ambulance while Lennox grabbed a bag with a few of their possessions in and drove to the hospital in her car.

* * *

><p>"We are going to do some stomach pumping. We're going to put a tube down his nose to remove all of the contents from his stomach. This is going to be quite uncomfortable. One of you may stay in whilst it's being done. If all goes well, he shouldn't need a liver transplant." The doctor explained. Mel decided to go in to the room where Ryder was lying down, still crying. He had bandages wrapped around his wrists. He was strapped down onto the bed so he doesn't move.<p>

"This might hurt a bit but you will feel better afterwards." Mel petted his hair, smiling at him. He smiled back. He hadn't smiled in a while now and it felt good. The doctors came with the pipe. Mel could just see the amount of discomfort he was in by looking at his face.

"Open wide"

"Swallow it"

"Stay awake and breathe" the doctors kept saying things like this to Ryder. The tube was down his stomach. Then they began the procedure. Mel stood by him as tears fell from his eyes in pain.

"We're done." The doctors gently pulled the tube back up and Ryder relaxed. They lifted the straps from around him. Mel put her arms around him, stroking his face affectionately.

"The treatment for him is some tablets which will help prevent liver damage. We've referred him to a therapist for further treatment. He's going to be in hospital for a while I'm afraid but we will take good care of him." The doctor explained. They began to wheel the bed to a ward called the psychiatric unit. He was taken into a fairly large room with two single beds which were joined together in it. There was a sofa, a table with four chairs, two bedside cabinets, a small TV and a large wardrobe. It was clear to Mel and Ryder now that they would be here for at least another month.

"This is his room for the next few weeks where we will treat him for his condition. The nurse call button is there if you need it." The doctor left.

"Ryder. Can I ask you something?" Mel sat on the chair next to his bedside. Ryder nodded.

"Why...why did you do it?" She asked.

"I...I just thought that the world would be a better place without me." Mel got into the other side of the bed, which was huge. She put his head onto her chest and wrapped her arm around him. He held on to her arm.

"You know that's not true. You know that we all love you and would never even think that." She comforted him and kissed his head. "Why did you think that?"

"It...It was online. People began bullying me because I didn't help this popular girl with her science project because I knew she was going to use me. And then it went downhill. After that I got depression and all." He explained, tearing up. "My head hurts"

"You're gonna feel terrible for a few days honey. It'll all get better, I promise." Mel put her hand over his hair and eased him into sleep. He needed it. Just then the doctor came in.

"Hi. We've done a few blood tests and he's got minor liver damage. Are you aware that your nephew has an alcohol addiction?" Mel was shocked. She had now realised where her red wine had been going recently. "The liver damage has been caused by the alcohol. Fortunately it is minor and will go away if he refrains from drinking for life."

"So he's an alcoholic?" Mel gasped, regretting it after saying it. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that."

"To help him you can't buy alcoholic drinks at home or drink anywhere in front of him. How much have you been drinking?" The doctor asked.

"At least a bottle every night" he answered. "Sometimes maybe three or four."

"He's gonna have a tough few months because he's gonna get withdrawal symptoms, like vomiting, nausea and insomnia. He will be fine though. He's going to be in hospital for enough time for him to get over it."

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is.<strong>


End file.
